Chell
'' "You did WHAT? Oh great, I'm fused to a TERROIST!"'' - Virgil about Chell The Testing Core, known to everyone as Chell, is an Aperture Science Personality Construct Mk 8. She was built to test for GLaDOS, but with help from The Doctor, she managed to escape shortly after her 'construction'. Originally a human test subject, Chell was irreversibly converted into an A.I by GLaDOS in an attempt to make her loyal. She is currently with The Saturn crew, trying to defeat Infinity. Appearance Chell, as an Aperture Science Personality Construct Mk 8, appears as a sphere shaped A.I, about double the size of a human head. She is equipped with two handles, one above her orange coloured optic lens and one under. Said optic lens is situated in the middle of her front and can change is size to emphaise emotions. Chell can rotate in every direction and uses that too her advantage as she can never be truly the wrong way up and can still see in most directions. At the back of her casing is a three pin plug that allows her to interface with any Aperture Science computer terminal. As well as the standard construct parts, her core includes a hidden portal device and zero-point energy manipulator that can swivel out of her casing on demand. She is very strong and can survive fairly long falls and severe stress on her casing. Personality Chell is normally quite friendly and kind. She looks at everything in a happy-go-lucky kind of fashion, but this can change as a irrepairable glitch inside her system, brought on by the brain damage she suffered as a human, messes with her emotions every now and again. However this is mainly triggered when she is 20% corrupt or higher, but it can still happen even if she's not corrupt. She frequently gets irritated with herself and her complete lack of being able to do anything helpfull in combat. Possibility tends to place her out of harms way and she will simply watch her friends fight for their lives. Because of this, she has risked her safety by hacking the Aperture rift devices to rift in various testing elements too her advantage. Unknown to her, GLaDOS is very much aware of her use of the rift device. A lot of her decisions are affected by her partnership with Possibility. If there's a chance that it'll harm Possibility, she'll probably do something else. Background Chell's first notable memory was when she woke up in a glass box in the Aperture Science Computer-aided Enrichment Center. A voice, later informed to be GLaDOS, guides her through 19 test chambers that utilise the Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device. Informed that cake is about to be served, Chell finds herself on a Unstationary scaffold at the end of testing. It moves into an incinerator, but Chell manages to escape into a maintenance area of the facillity. Journeying to the central A.I chamber, Chell finds GLaDOS and destroys her by incinerating the four personality constructs on GLaDOS' body. The roof is ripped open and Chell finds herself on a parking lot. However, before she escapes, the party escort bot drags her back inside. 5000 years later, Chell awakes in a room that looks a lot like a hotel room. It is in serious disrepair. Hearing calls behind the door, Chell opens it to reveal Wheatley, a Mk 6 Core. He takes her to her original testing track, now dipladated, covered in plants and rotting. Chell collects a portal device and meets up with Wheatley. They travel to the central chamber, trying to find an escape pod and accidently reawakens GLaDOS. She puts Chell through more tests until Wheatley breaks her out. They sabotage GLaDOS' Turrets and Neurotoxin supplies. Chell allows herself to be captured by GLaDOS and then initiates a core transfer with Wheatley, putting him in power. Wheatley goes mad with power, putting GLaDOS into a potato and punching them both down to old Aperture. After retrieving GLaDOS, Chell makes her way back up to the facillity that is currently melting down. She journeys through Wheatley's tests and escapes a death trap he put together. She eventually gets to the central chamber again and defeats him by corrupting him and then blasting him out to space. GLaDOS then lets Chell leave because killing her is too hard. Powers & Abilities Chell is not completly ''useless.She has a few abilities. '''Hacking: '''Chell has turned out to be quite skillfull at hacking. She considers this one of her greatest and most useful achivements as she can hack the Aperture mainframe and use it for her own advantage. It also comes in useful if she ever faces against anything mechanical as she can remotly shut it down as long as it's not too protected. '''Portal Device:' As stated earlier, Chell has an inbuilt portal device. She can use this to place two connecting portals. However, portals only stay together on special surfaces like moon rock. '''Technical Invincibility: '''Chell, being an A.I, does not age and is relativly easy to repair. So, she can live forever as long as there are supplies to repair her in case of serious damage. Trivia Chell's favourite colour is orange. She, oddly, vows never to kill GLaDOS. Chell considers meeting Possibility the best moment of her life.Category:Daft Universe's charactersCategory:Daft Universe's Characters Category:Artificial Intelligence Characters